<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12: Hell and You by ChicaLibroUvUr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984278">12: Hell and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr'>ChicaLibroUvUr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, M/M, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo sólo quiero estar<br/> en donde todas las estupideces que digo suenen románticas.</p><p>Podría pudrirme en el infierno contigo <br/>si tan sólo me lo pidieras.<br/>Amo toda la mierda que hacemos juntos,<br/>vive conmigo en un pecado, para siempre."</p><p>-Hell and You, Amigo The Devil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El primer disque fictober que hago [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12: Hell and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uno vivía en California, el otro residía en Rusia.</p><p>Una vez al mes los dos desaparecían sin dejar rastro.</p><p>Una vez al mes se olvidaban por completo de lo que habían hecho durante todo un día.</p><p>Una vez al mes sus cuerpos no les pertenecían.</p><p>Aquel era ése día al mes.</p><p>A las afueras de Kinsale, Irlanda, cerca de la costa, se encontraba un viejo bar que a ojos de cualquiera se caía a pedazos desde afuera; el pequeño tablón donde apenas si quedaba registro del nombre de aquel bar estaba a nada de venirse abajo trayendo consigo la cadena que lo mantenía colgando; el aroma era tan rancio que podías olerlo unos metros antes de lograr acercarte, las puertas chillaban cada que alguien las abría y una pequeña campana de metal oxidado sonaba anunciando la llegada de un cliente.</p><p>Un jueves de cada mes llegaba un apuesto hombre castaño de ojos azules con acento americano; cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un ejecutivo escapando de su jornada laboral porque siempre usaba un traje; lucía intimidante, el tipo de hombre que no quieres hacer enojar, y poseía una sonrisa siniestra que prometía muchos problemas. Tom, el dueño de aquel bar, temió que fuera a ocasionar problemas una vez pasado de copas pero de lejos era el hombre más refinado que había conocido en su vida.</p><p>Siempre se sentaba al fondo en un rincón un tanto oscuro, lejos de la fogata de la chimenea y del bullicio. Siempre se sentaba solo, había algo en él que repelía a los demás de sentarse con él aunque fuera un momento; Tom lo vería cruzar una pierna sobre la otra y tamborilear sobre la mesa con sus uñas, a veces pedía una bebida, a veces no, se sentaba ahí en silencio mirando a todos con ojos color hielo hasta que aparecía el otro sujeto.</p><p>Él también llegaba un jueves al mes, parecía otro ejecutivo más pero se diferenciaba del otro por su físico, luciendo un poco más fornido que el primero y mucho más pálido; también tenía ojos azules pero los de éste eran de un azul un poco más intenso, como el océano atlántico, y lucía más amable que el otro aunque siempre trataba al cualquiera con fría cortesía.</p><p>Tenía un acento mucho más extraño, Tom suponía que de algún país del norte, sonaba brusco contrastando con su aspecto más refinado. Siempre iba hacia el otro hombre, se sentaba frente a él y colocaba las manos en la mesa; a veces pedía una bebida, a veces sólo se quedaban ahí por un buen rato, Tom no sabría decir de qué hablaban, sólo charlaban en voz baja, inclinándose al otro, a veces reían y, al final, se iban los dos y desaparecían hasta el siguiente mes.</p><p>En aquella ocasión el pelinegro fue el primero en llegar, dudando en la entrada al ver el lugar que solía ocupar el rubio vacío. Tom pudo notar el titubeo antes de atreverse a entrar y dirigirse a aquel lugar en el rincón, sentándose con fluidez y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, tamborileando contra la mesa con sus uñas.</p><p>Michael era su nombre pero eso, claro, no es algo que Tom supiera. Se encontraba ahí una vez al mes a pesar de sentir desagrado a la par que fascinación de todo lo que le rodeaba. Se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose si algún día volvería a sentir que tenía un lugar al qué llamar casa.</p><p>Con los hombres sólo pasaba 12 días al año desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, tanto que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba; su propio recipiente, aquel hombre al que le robaba un día al mes, se ha mantenido así desde el momento en que Michael lo encontró jurando servirle siempre que lo deseara. Aquel hombre, Adam, no recordaba nada de las veces que Michael tomaba su cuerpo, vivía en absoluta ignorancia, tan sólo entregándose a éste sin dudas cuando le solicitaba.</p><p>Cuando estaba en el cielo tampoco se sentía igual, cabe mencionar que Michael era nada más que el arcángel Michael, general de las tropas celestiales, guerrero de Dios y un sinfín de cosas más que ahora no parecían tener significado alguno, no desde que le quitaron lo que más quería y tuvo que conformarse con apretar los labios y asentir porque siempre obedecía. Sólo que, de un tiempo para acá, Michael ya estaba aburrido de obedecer, de permanecer encerrado allá arriba sin la chispa que estuvo antes, sin sentirse cómodo.</p><p>Sentía que no era su lugar.</p><p>Suspiró sonoramente, casi bufando, y apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano mientras colocaba el codo contra la mesa, mirando fijamente hacia una de las ventanas al otro lado del local, tan opacas que apenas si podía distinguir lo que pasaba afuera. El rugido de las conversaciones, las risas y el golpeteo de los vasos resonaban en sus oídos a la par que las plegarias de éstos resonaban en su cabeza provocándole un agudo dolor detrás de los párpados, haciendo que comenzara a molestarse por la demora de su acompañante.</p><p>Miró con anhelo la puerta, comenzando a inquietarse, y ésta permaneció cerrada por un buen rato.</p><p>Tom se acercó a aquel hombre a ofrecerle algo, suponía que había querido esperar al que tal vez era su compañero de oficina pero ya había pasado una hora, tenía que pedir algo o largarse.</p><p>—Una cerveza está bien—pidió el hombre con un inglés quebrado, rudo, casi grosero.</p><p>El acento de su recipiente hacía que cualquier idioma que hablara resultara extraño y sonara demasiado brusco para los demás, incluso él lo consideraba molesto en ocasiones e intentaba esconderlo pero era muy difícil hacerlo.</p><p>Cuando su tarro lleno de cerveza oscura fue colocado frente a él, la campana en la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo comensal. Michael miró con atención, sintiendo que las comisuras de sus labios intentaban estirarse en una sonrisa cuando vio al alto y gallardo hombre castaño, casi rubio, con acento americano que siempre se encontraba en aquel lugar.</p><p>Caminó con elegancia entre las mesas hacia él, serpenteando con agilidad y sus labios curvándose en esa sonrisa repleta de promesas y problemas, demasiados problemas. Se sentó con la misma elegancia de siempre en el mismo lugar que solía ocupar y sonrió llevándose un dedo a los labios, limpiándose el labio inferior con el pulgar mientras contemplaba al pelinegro frente a él.</p><p>—Tardaste—murmuró Michael mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>— ¿Lo notaste?—se mofó aquel hombre ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.</p><p>— ¿A qué se debe tu demora?</p><p>—No me es tan fácil subir como a ti bajar, Michael—su nombre lo dijo en un tono burlesco haciendo que Michael apretara los dientes—Ya deberías saberlo.</p><p>—Siempre podemos dejar de vernos—sugirió el pelinegro mirando hacia su tarro de cerveza.</p><p>—Esa no es una opción—gruñó su acompañante sonando repentinamente molesto.</p><p>—Lo sé, Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer sonrió haciendo que los pocos que miraban apartaran la vista de inmediato, sintiéndose amenazados ante semejante mueca, como si corrieran peligro.</p><p>El recipiente de Lucifer lo encontró en Estados Unidos a principios del siglo XIX, casi al mismo tiempo que Michael el suyo, logró engatusarlo hasta que le juró servir siempre que Lucifer le solicitara haciendo que su contrato fuera inquebrantable, sellándolo con su sangre y muriendo en caso de no presentarse apenas Lucifer le solicitara. Claro que, a cambio, el mismo caído le otorgaba una vida prospera donde no le faltaba nada.</p><p>Su nombre era Nick, Lucifer lo conoció cuando recién enviudó; 12 días al año renunciaba a su vida perdiendo entera consciencia de lo que hacía y lo que decía, importándole aún menos lo que el diablo pudiera hacer con su cuerpo una vez al mes, prefiriendo mantenerse en la ignorancia.</p><p>Una vez al mes, Adam y Nick viajaban a Irlanda.</p><p>Una vez al mes sus cuerpos no les pertenecían.</p><p>Una vez al mes, los amantes más antiguos en la historia estaban juntos.</p><p>—Es sólo que no resulta tan fácil como las personas parecen creer—aclaró Lucifer, tamborileando contra la mesa mientras Michael tomaba con ambas manos su tarro de cerveza—No es como si esté rondando a las personas para convencerles que hagan el mal y esas cosas.</p><p>—Para eso tienes a tus chicos, ¿no es así?—cuestionó Michael enarcando una ceja.</p><p>—Sorprendente para ti, querido, los humanos lo hacen demasiado bien por sí solos—le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo sonreír— ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo a ti sí.</p><p>Michael bufó, con fastidio, mirando hacia otro lado pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa que delataba su sentir, que realmente le había extrañado.</p><p>Llevaba extrañando a Lucifer poco tiempo después de que Padre lo echó, llevaba milenios añorando su regreso, mirando las nubes en espera que la estrella de la mañana volviera a brillar en la cima. Desde que lo habían apartado de su lado el cielo no había vuelto a ser el mismo para él, incluso había momentos en donde se encontraba fantaseando con Lucifer volviendo por él.</p><p>Se enojó durante un tiempo, renegó de su amor porque lo dejó atrás, preguntándose por qué no pudo inclinarse ante los hombres como Padre lo pidió; claro que ahora entendía un poco mejor a Lucifer, él mismo veía con desagrado a varios humanos, más aún cuando usaban el nombre de su padre para decir y hacer cosas que nunca aprobaría. Ahora sólo sentía que no había sido justo el trato hacia Lucifer.</p><p>—Sigues molesto—adivinó Lucifer reclinándose en su asiento.</p><p>Michael apretó los labios cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>El mes pasado le había pedido a Lucifer que lo llevara con él, que sólo quería estar a su lado sin importar donde se encontraran, asegurando que si él no quería volver al cielo entonces le seguiría al infierno sin sentir que sacrificaba mucho; el cielo ya no se sentía como un hogar para él desde hace mucho, tampoco se encontraba cómodo entre los hombres.</p><p>Todo lo que siempre quería era Lucifer.</p><p>—Te pedí llevarme—murmuró Michael intentando controlarse—Y dijiste que no.</p><p>—Dije que no era un lugar para ti—corrigió el castaño alzando un dedo en aclaración—Apenas si lo tolero yo, ¿quién no me asegura que te irás después?</p><p>—No puedo dejarte, Lucifer—gruñó Michael inclinándose sobre la mesa hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, encendiéndolos levemente—No quiero, estoy harto de verte una vez al mes.</p><p>— ¿Y crees que yo no?—Lucifer se inclinó hacia él bajando la voz—Me separaron de ti, Michael, me echaron de tu lado, ¿crees que he estado bien con eso?</p><p>—No sé, ¿siquiera te molesta?—las manos de Michael temblaron—Soy yo el que siempre te está buscando, pareciera que ni siquiera te importa.</p><p>Lucifer golpeó con la palma de la mano la mesa sobresaltando a Michael y a los comensales que le rodeaban. Tom, el viejo Tom, los miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido de que fuera su mesa la que tuviera un conflicto ya que eran bastante tranquilos, la mayoría del tiempo ignoraba que se encontraran ahí.</p><p>Se preguntó si tendría que intervenir, esperando no hacerlo ya que el más alto resultaba muy intimidante, así que sólo los miró con atención.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí—murmuró Lucifer, sonando tan sereno que Michael casi baja la guardia, casi—No puedo llevarte, Michael.</p><p>—<em>Me pudriría en el infierno contigo si tan sólo me lo pidieras.</em></p><p>Las palabras del arcángel resonaron haciendo que Lucifer suspirara con fuerza antes de aparecer un puñado de billetes en la mesa, dando por terminada su estadía en aquel lugar.</p><p>Michael bufó y dejó en la mesa su tarro lleno de cerveza oscura; Tom ya no se sorprendía, nunca bebían lo que ordenaban, suponía que sólo lo hacían para seguir en el bar, siempre dejando intacto el vaso que solicitaban pero pagándolo y dejando un poco más de propina.</p><p>Ambos caminaron uno detrás del otro, dirigiéndose a la salida sin mirar nada más. Cuando llegaban el bar se sumía en un ambiente un tanto intenso y asfixiante, como si la atmosfera se volviera más pesada. En cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos todos suspiraban de alivio.</p><p>Lucifer caminó por la calle vacía siendo seguido por Michael; la luz de un día nublado sumía todo en un ambiente grisáceo, escuchaban las olas a lo lejos golpear en la orilla y el bullicio de los pájaros ir y venir pero Michael no escuchaba las plegarias, no había voces taladrándole la cabeza y sabía que se debía a Lucifer. De alguna manera, el diablo se las arreglaba para silenciar las oraciones y, cuando estaban juntos, envolvía a Michael en aquel silencio otorgándole la paz que anhelaba.</p><p>Anduvieron entre las calles hasta que Lucifer giró abruptamente en un callejón y atrajo al pelinegro bruscamente, tomándolo con firmeza de la barbilla y obligando a mirarlo haciendo que éste sonriera un poco al verlo tan molesto.</p><p>—Quemaría el cielo por ti y lo sabes—gruñó Lucifer haciendo que sus ojos refulgieran en luces rojizas.</p><p>—Lo sé, yo congelaría el infierno por ti—Michael enarcó una ceja mirándolo con arrogancia—Si no vas a volver, llévame contigo.</p><p>—No puedo—masculló recargando la frente contra la de Michael.</p><p>— ¿No puedes o no quieres?</p><p>Lucifer miró fijamente a los ojos de Michael, encontrándolos tan azules que causaba interés, ni siquiera sabía si se debía a su recipiente o al ángel que lo habitaba. Lucifer nunca pensaba en el cuerpo que usaba el arcángel, para él ambos cuerpos eran un móvil de ambos para verse y poder sentirse más allá de la gracia, era un contacto más íntimo al que no habían estado acostumbrados.</p><p>Pero en ese momento se preguntó si tendrían que despedirse de verlo usar ese rostro, ya había olvidado la apariencia de Michael, sabía que era grande, que parecía emanar los colores del atardecer y que poseía una calma que Lucifer añoraba.</p><p>— ¿Realmente crees que te arrastraría al infierno conmigo?—cuestionó el Diablo enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué te alejaría de la gracia divina arrastrándote al castigo eterno?</p><p>—No seas presuntuoso, Lucifer—Michael entrecerró los ojos—Soy yo el que está renunciando al cielo por ti, no me estás arrastrando a nada.</p><p>— ¿Y crees poder resistirlo?</p><p>Michael vio las luces en los ojos de Lucifer apagarse, encontrando el rostro que usaba reflejado en las pupilas del recipiente de su amante, siendo todo lo que sus pupilas abarcaban, el hielo de sus ojos parecía derretirse y, si se concentraba bastante, podía verlo a él; veía todos los colores del amanecer que le fue arrebatado, la calidez que congeló el cielo tras su ausencia, todo lo que Michael había estado buscando desde que lo echaron.</p><p>— ¿Insinúas que puedo dejarte? ¿Después de lo que sufrí al verte caer?</p><p>Lucifer sonrió de nuevo, acercando el rostro de Michael al suyo y besándolo con un cuerpo que no era suyo, haciendo que el hombre en sus brazos suspirara y se derritiera contra él mientras las alas de ambos se extendían, chocaban y se entrecruzaban hasta envolverlos.</p><p>Una vez al mes, Adam y Nick entregaban sus cuerpos a los arcángeles.</p><p>Una vez al mes no recordaban todo un día.</p><p>Pero, desde de aquel jueves, después de 300 años sus vidas volvieron a ser suyas.</p><p>Michael y Lucifer no volvieron a solicitarlos.</p><p>Sin embargo, en sus sueños, aparecía el rostro de un extraño.</p><p>Uno vivía en Rusia y el otro en California.</p><p>Soñaban con un extraño que sentían que amaban.</p><p>E intentaron recordar esos días que perdieron una vez al mes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La primera vez que escuché la canción (agradecida con mi crush por recomendarme el grupo) supe que tenía que hacer algo con ellos sí o si!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>